


Movie Night (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [56]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Movie Night, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Movie night with friends.





	Movie Night (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Lisa had barely stepped through the gate when she was welcomed by Evan’s smiling face. She nodded in his direction and, after handing over her medical field kit, she walked over to him to say hi. They had been together for a while now, but were very discrete about their relationship in public.

Evan greeted her and told her that they needed to talk. She knew it wasn’t anything serious, otherwise he wouldn’t be smiling. She asked him what was going on, while making their way back to the armory so she could take her tactical gear off.

He told her how Jennifer had come to him and invited them both to a movie night in her quarters. He had said that he needed to check with her first, before giving Jennifer an answer. Lisa asked who would be there, to which Evan replied that all their friends were going. She thought for a moment, while entering the armory. “It would be fun to get everyone together, since it had been a while since we were all in the same room doing something non-related to our jobs.”, she said, taking her gear off and placing it in one of the lockers.

Lisa then told him that they should go and just have fun. Evan agreed and said that she should be the one telling Jennifer. She told him that she would and that she was going to find her to confirm they were going. Evan then wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss before they left the armory. She had been gone for three days and he had missed her. She kissed him back with as much passion. She had missed him too.

Finding Jennifer wasn’t hard. She was already in her quarters getting everything ready for movie night. Lisa knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Jennifer. She invited her in and asked how the mission went. After talking for a while about it, Lisa told her that Evan had talked to her about her plan and that they were happy to go and just spend some time with their friends. Jennifer smiled and said that it would be fun, before Lisa left to freshen up before coming back for the night.

The rest of the day was a blur. Between briefing both Elizabeth and Beckett on how the mission went and getting some much-needed rest, soon was time to meet Evan and go to Jennifer’s quarters. Lisa knocked on Evan’s door and heard him call out a “come in”. She walked in his room and waited. Evan came in the room from the bathroom, clearly having just gotten ready. He greeted her with a passionate kiss, pulling her close to him.

She kissed him back with as much passion and only broke the kiss because of lack of air. They stood there, in the middle of his room, in each other’s arms, just enjoying the moment. Eventually they had to move from where they were so they could go and see their friends.

Making their way to Jennifer’s quarters, they ran into both Teyla and Ronon and walked together, talking about missions and news from the mainland where Teyla’s people were now settled. They arrived at Jennifer’s quarters at the same time as Sheppard and Elizabeth. Knocking on the door, they were greeted by a smiling Jennifer.

Jennifer welcomed them in and Lisa saw that Beckett and McKay were already there. Lisa and Evan greeted the men and, at Jennifer’s request, found a place to just relax and watch the movie. They sat on a couch that she had asked Elizabeth to be placed there just for that night, Lisa firmly wrapped in Evan’s arms, leaning against his chest.

Bowls of popcorn were passed around and soon Jennifer was pressing the start button for the movie. Lisa couldn’t help but smile at her choice. “It’s a wonderful life” was a Christmas classic and very fitting for that time of the year. Everyone was completely enthralled with the movie, herself included.

At some point, Lisa felt Evan tighten his embrace on her and kissing the top of her head. Looking back at him, she felt his lips on hers, a quick and soft kiss, simply to remind her that he loved her. She turned back at the movie and smiled. It was so rare the occasions where they could be like this, in each other’s arms and openly kissing, but they were amongst friends, so it was okay.

She remembered that went they started dating, they both had gone to talk to Elizabeth to make sure they weren’t breaking any rules. When she gave them her blessing, it felt like a weight had been lifted from both of them. From there, it was only a matter of time before they started telling their friends. They had also agreed that, in public, they would be as professional as possible. That way, no one could accuse them of being unprofessional and they wouldn’t put Elizabeth in a though spot. This was two years ago and they’ve never been happier.

Her attention was brought back to the room when she heard Jennifer explaining something to Ronon and Teyla. Looking around the room at their friends, Lisa couldn’t help but smile. “It sure is a wonderful life.”, she thought, before adjusting herself against Evan and focusing on the movie.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a wonderful life" movie poster


End file.
